


Dress

by runeshadow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeshadow/pseuds/runeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the mayor puts on that red leather dress. You all know what dress i mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone at 2 in the morning while having insomnia. But it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> So unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and i will probably correct them at some point.or not.
> 
> Anywho characters are not mine. The show is not mine. If it were script would be better. 
> 
> Feedback is nice!
> 
> Enjoy

\------------------

DRESS.

Perfectly pedicured feet tense as their owner stretches leisurely. Dark hair dances as a head turns towards the window and watches the sunlight streaming in. Softly filtering over the bed and caressing the naked skin not covered by the sheet pooling at the waist.

As the woman shifts on the bed the sunlight reflects off the newly aquired jewelry adorning the chest. A soft moan escapes as hands dance over the breasts and towards the nipples, who are even more sensitive after being pierced.

An impish grin curls luscious lips as the dark gaze is directed at the piece of clothing hanging on a hanger. the color screaming sin, fire and blood. The material cool to the touch, but warms quickly like it’s an actual living being.

The brunette groans as she stands and disappears into the bathroom. Nothing is heard in the room but the soft constant clatter of water,as the sunlight slowly encases the supple red dress on the hanger, making it look even more vibrant.

The naked brunette walks out of the bathroom and directly towards the dress. She longs for the supple red leather to caress every inch of her skin. To cocoon her in it’s touch. For the smell to cling to her. 

She moans softly as she strokes the leather, it never fails to arouse her. As she slips into the dress and pulls the zipper, she slowly turns into her alter ego. The mayor is making her appearance. And as she watches her reflection in the mirror. Her nipples prominently displayed a predatory gaze adornes her face.

Miss swan won’t know what hit her.


End file.
